Nail Polish
by insaneprincess
Summary: He gaped as he stared at her nails – green, silver, green silver… Why on earth was Hermione Granger wearing Slytherin nail polish? Dramione ONE SHOT.


**Nail Polish.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP -- I'd love to though. wouldn't it be a great Christmas present?**

**I was bored; hence i wrote this. it is pathetically short, only 2 pages on Microsoft Word, making me sad, becuase i can usually make fairly long one shots. but this is VERY VERY VERY short. however, i still like the idea. i dont think ive ever heard of nail polish before used to reveal the dramione relationship.**

**i also like this style of writing. it's somewhat mysterious, not telling the reader how the two gpt together. well, here it is. NAIL POLISH!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! i love reviews, even if they're horrible and say that i suck. so please review. even though i like the nice ones more. :):):):P:P**

**_also, please note!! 'la pitchoune' has kindly translated this story into a french version, which i am thrilled about!! if you would like to see this version, here is the link. /s/4568517/1/Vernisongles (there is a between vernis and ongles, it can't be seen because of the underline) Thanks!!_**

**_SEQUEL ALERT! SEQUEL IS NOW ON MY PROFILE! IT IS CALLED 'THE CLOAK'. THANKS!_**

Potion's class was dull.

Even he, Draco Malfoy, star pupil of Snape, could hardly focus. There was to be no potion-making today, just a lecture on the complexity of the Healing Potions they would be brewing next class. Draco was fighting to keep awake, just like the rest of the class. It was as bad as History of Magic, for Merlin's sake!

The only person paying attention, he noted dully, was Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all. Figured.

He sighed quietly. Did she have no dignity? Everyone was half asleep, lulled into lethargy by the monotone lecture coming from their greasy haired professor. But there she sat, looking fully awake, sitting up straight, taking notes rapidly.

There was nothing different or strange about this scene, Granger was constantly like this. But then he _did_ notice something … peculiar.

As he watched her pale hand race across the page, he was shocked. He instantly sat up, eyes widened. Impossible.

It was her nails.

He gaped at them – green, silver, green, silver, green… Why on earth was Hermione Granger wearing Slytherin nail polish?

He continued to stare at this shocking discovery, before hastily glancing around to see if anyone else had witnessed it. No one appeared to notice that the Gryffindor princess was advertising her rival houses colours.

He almost snorted when he realized that even Pothead and Weaselbee hadn't noticed this dramatic event – seeing as they were both dead to the world. Weasel, he was definitely sure of – the prat was drooling.

He wouldn't have paid any attention to the speech his professor was giving anyway, but now he couldn't focus on anything but Hermione Granger's nails. His eyes followed them as though he were hypnotized. Maybe he was.

As soon as the bell blissfully rang, signifying the end of class, he gratefully headed out of the classroom. As his friends passed, though, he spoke to them. "I need to speak with Snape. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

Pansy looked disappointed, but the others simply nodded, and continued to walk away. Draco waited for the last person to leave, knowing who it would be.

As she left, she was still stuffing her notes into her bag. So she didn't notice him standing there, and consequently that when she looked up into his amused grey eyes, she jumped about a foot.

"Oh my…" She caught her breath. 'You scared me."

He smirked. "Oh, I know."

She rolled her eyes. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Possibly."

She raised her eyebrows. "And why would that be?"

"Perhaps, Granger," he began silkily, "I noticed your… interesting choice in nail polish today."

She blushed, looking embarrassed.

"Why, Miss Granger, would you of all people be wearing green and silver nail polish?"

She sighed, looking guilty. "Well, you said we could tell them – and I guess I wanted to ease them into the idea of me possibly liking a Slytherin."

He smirked. "_Liking_?"

She looked mortified. "Or loving," she mumbled.

He grinned.

She sighed. "Not that it matters, of course. Clearly, Ron and Harry pay absolutely no attention to me at all. I thought they would notice – I mean I know it was a boring lecture," he raised his eyebrows, "for them." She added this part quickly. "But seriously, they don't even notice that their best friends is dating a Slytherin! And the one they hate the most, too! Are they blind?!"

Hw grinned. "I hope not. Because I want them to see you tomorrow, when you walk into the Great Hall in my cloak."

--

Fin.

A/N: REVIEW!


End file.
